Zoids: Genesis characters
This expanded page details characters in Zoids: Genesis, their affiliations and/or factions within the story as well as Zoids they piloted: Digald/Jiin Suppression Army Ruuji Familon Ra-Kan Rei Mii Kotona Elegance Thunder Galaga Ron Mangan Seijuurou Tize He was a general that served under Ra-Kan long ago. Since the fall of Ra-Kan's nation, Tize continued the good fight against Digald. When Ra-Kan heard Tize was still alive and fighting, he immediately dispatched Ruuji to send an appeal letter to him, who gladly joined Ra-Kan's army. Tize is a highly experienced pilot and commander, but despite his leadership he still holds great respect for Ra-Kan. He pilots the a black Brastle Tiger zoid, which strangely follows the New Japanese Release color scheme, despite the Genesis Brastle Tiger already having been released by the time of his introduction while his squadron pilots red Sabre Tigers. Hou The leader of the Hou tribe, who pilot dark-blue Sabre Tigers. At first, he was overconfident of his skills like the rest of the new recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. It wasn't until he barely survived the army's crushing defeat at the River of Fog that he and his remaining men humbled themselves. In fact, he was utterly grateful to Ruuji for flooding the River of Fog, thus saving them all. Paruburo A built warrior who leads a squadron of brown Command Wolf LCs. Like most other faction leaders, he is also arrogant and overconfident of his skills like the rest of the new recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. After the River of fog incident, he is not seen again, therefore he is considered to be KIA (killed in action) . Dinga A blonde warrior known by the moniker "Ferocious Monk," he was one of the many first recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the most arrogant as he led his group into the River of Fog, which turned out disastrous. He and his men also pilot dark-blue Sabre Tigers. His lover Gaball would attempt to take revenge on Ruuji for his death, thinking he left her lover to die (see below). Hakku The leader of two incarnations of the Elephander squad, both ill-fated. His first group fell to the Bio-Zoids early on in the series. Later, he assembles another group to answer Ra-Kan's appeal to form a resistance army. However, like most of the other new recruits, he was overconfident about his skills. He often bickered with other recruits when they reminded him of the fall of his first group. This would culminate to the ill-fated battle at the River of Fog, where nearly half of the recruits were killed, including his entire group. Being the sole survivor of the Elephander squad, he realized that it was his arrogance that killed his men and was wracked with guilt, all of which changed him into a more humble man. Though he never reformed the group, he remained a valuable asset to the Digald/Jiin Suppression Army because of his Elephander's sheer size, rivaling that of Galaga's Deadly Kong. Danbul While she appears as a harmless and defenseless, if a tad naughty, old lady, she is in fact one of the most skilled Zoid pilots in the world. She has won Zoid competitions fifteen times, but after a battle that accidentally led to the death of several innocent spectators (children), she retired her title and Zoid. She lived alone in the Devil Forest where the earth reacts with the moon and causes Zoids to malfunction (they start dancing). Being alone and single, she's very forward with young men, but not in any real sexual manner. Galaga and Seijuurou were looking for Danbul (while talking about Ruuji in between), but never realized that Danbul was an old lady. She fooled them at first saying that Danbul already passed away. In reality, the grave next to her house that's believed to be Danbul is actually where she buried her Zoid and costume. After Bio-Zoids attacked her home, she took up the costume and her König Wolf Zoid. During this time, she heard Seijuurou and Galaga talk about Ruuji's optimistic spirit about making people smile again, and now believes in their cause. She left her destroyed home for Zuuri to join the front of the Diglad Suppression Army. She pilots an orange König Wolf Mk II, identical to Amy's from the previous series Zoids: Fuzors. Unlike Amy's poor piloting, which was criticized by fans, Danbul apparently makes better use of such a Zoid, even using the folding function of the Dual Sniper Rifle for melee purposes seen in her flashback pertaining to her retirement. Gaball Gaball initially wanted to kill Ruuji, thinking he was responsible for the death of her lover Dinga. Dinga had actually died when his Sabre Fang was destroyed by a swarm of Bio Raptors after he disregarded orders and charged into battle. After being saved by Ruuji in battle, Gaball realizes that he couldn't have been responsible for Dinga's death and chooses to join him. She pilots a Brastle Tiger, but unlike Tize's, hers bears the color scheme of the Genesis release. Voiced by: Yuko Sato. Kanpyuu A Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader, first in command. After hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, he decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with his Digald resistance force. Has a resemblance to Paruburo who was KIA, but is an older looking version of him. Zantsu A Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader, second in command. He met Tize on a long journey when he was contacted by Tize to join the Digald Suppression Army but refused. However after hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, he decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with his Digald resistance force. Bon Tigger A young female Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader third in command. After hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, she decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with her Digald resistance force. Digald Zairin Jiin Felme Bio-Zoid Pilot They are the core force that pilot Bio-Zoids to conquer the world in the name of Digald. It was assumed by most, even the highest of Digald commanders, that the pilots are but mindless droids that loyally follow the commands of their commanders. Only Emperor Jiin knows that they are actually human souls, forced to power Zoids. With a very low compatibility rate to naturally pilot Bio-Zoids, Jiin resorted to extracting human souls. The souls are trapped in a core chamber, and they are forced to obey the commands of Jiin or their commander once they are in the Bio-Zoid cockpits. Once outside, however, they can still contact the living for those willing to listen. The souls that power the droids are not restricted by age; they can range from an old man to a young girl. Zairin was shocked to find his own friend, Whips, was one of the converted Bio-Zoid pilots. Disgusted and haunted by such inhumane use of the sanctity of life, Zairin freed all the souls he could to end their suffering of committing a lifetime of atrocities. Immediately after Jiin and his Bio-Tyranno are defeated, all the souls can be seen leaving their Bio-Raptors and into the sky. Georg Souta/Gin Sora City People They are people that had survived "Gods' Fury" and rebuilt their civilization in the skies. Their technology far exceeds all civilizations on Zi and they have various agents across the land to spy on human development on the land. While they are generations ahead in development, there are internal conflicts of interests within various Sky agents that lead to the fall of Sora City and their people. Having learned the lessons of "Gods' Fury," they have become a people of extreme pacificism, slow to make hard decisions and against violence of any kind. As Ron pointed out to Ruuji, they originally intended to build Generators all over the planet to renourish the land and live on it once again. But much time passed and they no longer wanted to return. Over generations, they became proud and thought of the land dwellers as inferiors. Featured Characters Whips De Zaltz He was a childhood friend of Zairin. Zaltz was one of the first villages under Digald rule during its early expansion. Whips grew up with Zairin fishing, but after the industrialization of Digald, the fish died of pollution. Whips had since struggled to keep his health as the pollution poisoned his lungs. His life was cut short when Digald drafted people of Zaltz village into Bio-Zoid piloting. Whips' soul was extracted along with other villagers into the bodies of Bio-Zoid pilot droids. His name was discovered on a list of new subordinates that Zairin was supposed to command. To Zairin's shock, his friend was now a machine and Whips begged Zairin to give him peace by releasing him. Whips was released and thanked Zairin for being his friend and crossed over. Muteki-Dan Main Article: Muteki-Dan Rinna Main Article: Rinna Elegance Faaji Main Article: Faaji Familon Category:Zoids: Genesis Category:Genesis characters